The proposed instrumentation will be used to support ongoing research in 4 areas: 1) Development of systems for drug delivery to the brain. These systems involve attachment of carrier molecules which facilitate passage of the drug across the blood-brain barrier with subsequent sustained release of the active agent within the brain. Specific aims are the understanding of the chemical process by which the active agent is released, transport of drug-carrier complexes throughout the body and metabolism of carriers and carrier-complexes in the body. Detection, quantitation and/or identification of sub-microgram quantities of polar organic molecules is necessary. 2) Understanding of structure-activity relationships of neuroleptically active compounds found in plants and microorganisms. Specific aims are the isolation and identification of such compounds (lignoids, sesqui/di/-triterponoids flavonoids and alkaloids) from plants, analysis of their activity, determination of their structure and synthesis of these compounds and their analogs. Mass spectral data is essential both for the structural characterization of the natural products and for monitoring the synthetic schemes being developed. 3) The characterizatio and utilization of the polyamine carrier mechanism of neoplastic cells to develop anticancer drugs with desired specificity. Specific aims are the synthesis of polyamine derivatives and analysis of their metabolism. Mass spectral data are useful for monitoring synthesis schemes and for identification detection and/or quantitation in animal uptake/excretion experiments. 4) Characterization and utilization of natural and synthetic siderophores for the treatment of iron-overload diseases. Mass spectral data will be useful for monitoring synthesis schemes and for identification, detection and/or quantitation of siderophores in environmental samples.